Razones para ser feliz
by Elenear28
Summary: Últimamente Takeru se encuentra algo desanimado. Hikari idea un plan para recordarle que, por muy duras que parezcan las cosas, siempre hay razones para ser feliz. Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum. Takari.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para HikariCaelum**

* * *

 **Razones para ser feliz**

 _El arte de ser feliz reside en el poder de extraer felicidad de cosas comunes. Henry Ward Beecher._

 _ **.I.**_

A Hikari no le parecía justo y así se lo había hecho saber, muchas veces, a su hermano mayor. Intentaba ser comprensiva, pero lo cierto era que la situación, tan desconocida para ella, siempre parecía superarla.

A veces, sentía algo de envidia por Sora. Cuando se sentaban a hablar, entre amigos, ella siempre parecía saber que era justamente lo que tenía que decirle a Yamato y a Takeru para hacerlos sentirse mejor. Hikari lo intentaba, pero, por mucho que se esforzara, no lograba comprender al cien por cien la situación que vivía su mejor amigo.

Sus padres se querían. Siempre lo habían hecho. Desde que tenía memoria, aún y con la descabellada forma de su madre de cocinar o las bromas que solía gastarle de vez en cuando su padre, ella nunca había puesto en duda que su matrimonio sería para siempre. Incluso un par de años atrás habían tenido una ceremonia —que ya puestos, ella no estaba muy segura de si había sido legal o no— para renovar sus votos.

Pero la situación de Hiroaki y Natsuko, los padres de Takeru y Yamato, era completamente diferente.

Ella realmente había creído que, después de los eventos que los habían llevado al Digimundo, cuando los padres de Takeru habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y habían vuelto a estar juntos, esta vez sería para siempre.

Takeru había estado pletórico— y también lo había estado ella—. Yamato, por su parte, había mostrado una actitud bastante comedida. Como si no llegara a creérselo por completo.

Al final, resultó que Yamato había tenido más razón que ella y Takeru. El optimismo, a veces, podía ser muy peligroso.

Ahora, ocho años después, Takeru y Yamato volvían a pasar por lo mismo, excepto que esta vez, ambos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía.

Hikari ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Takeru se había quedado a dormir en su casa en el último año. Su madre, al principio, se mostraba algo renuente a que Hikari metiera a un chico en su cuarto con tanta naturalidad, pero sospechaba que Taichi y Yamato habían hablado con ella, porque después de un par de veces, ella parecía alegrarse cuando su hija anunciaba que había que poner un puesto más para cenar.

Yamato pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Sora y Taichi. Hikari no estaba segura de cómo lo llevaba, porque él ciertamente era mucho más reservado que su hermano menor, pero sospechaba que lo invadía una sensación de déja vú que posiblemente era de lo más dolorosa.

Takeru, por su parte, intentaba mostrarse valiente. A veces, Hikari creía que se encontraba más cansado de la situación que ninguna otra cosa. Quería decirle que lo entendía, pero eso sería una mentira porque, aún y cuando era muy empática, no sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos. De manera que se conformaba con poder expresarle que ella estaba ahí, para él, pero cuando se sentaban a hablar, las palabras siempre parecían fallarle.

La frustraba, muchísimo. El problema radicaba tal vez, en que ella no era tan buena como Takeru con las palabras. Él sería novelista cuando creciera y ella sería fotógrafa. Lo habían decidido juntos un día en el parque cuando tenían once años. Ella se expresaba mediante imágenes y él era el maestro de las palabras. A veces trabajaban juntos. Ella tomaba una fotografía y él construía una historia a partir de la imagen. Se complementaban bien. Ella pensaba mediante formas y colores y él a través de letras y palabras.

Nunca se sintió envidiosa por su talento. Al menos no hasta ahora, que lo necesitaba para que él se sintiera mejor.

—¿Sigues con eso?

Taichi dejó a un lado el cepillo con el que había estado tratando, infructuosamente, de acomodar su cabello y volteó a ver a su hermana.

Hikari arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó a la papelera, fallando por varios centímetros.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y recogía la basura.

—Simplemente no sale. Pensé que escribiéndolo sería más sencillo, pero resulta que no.

—A Yamato no le gusta hablar del tema— acotó Taichi.

—Ya, pero Yamato y Takeru son muy diferentes. Soy su mejor amiga, debería poder ayudarle. Pero cuando pienso en el tema, simplemente no me sale nada.

Taichi se apoyó en la litera. Había sido de ambos cuando eran más pequeños. Ahora era de Hikari. Lo cual era una gran ventaja cuando Takeru se quedaba en casa. Taichi dormía al otro lado del pasillo. Con la nueva casa por fin habían podido permitirse un cuarto para cada uno.

—¿Qué es lo que te cuesta trabajo?

—¿Además de entender porque sus padres les están haciendo esto?

El rostro de Taichi se volvió serio.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—¿Qué?

—Crees que le están haciendo eso a Yamato y Takeru.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, les hacen daño. Pero lo que están haciendo no es contra Yamato y Takeru. Ellos son daños colaterales. Se están haciendo daño el uno al otro y ambos están tan heridos que no se dan cuenta de que, cuando lanzas una roca al estanque, el estanque no se mojará más de lo que ya está, pero tú sí.

—¿Qué clase de metáfora es esa, hermano?

—Lo que quiero decir— continuó Taichi—, es que probablemente Natsuko y Hiroaki no han caído en cuenta de cómo lastiman a sus hijos o se encuentran tan inmersos en su propia situación que no les importa justo ahora.

Hikari frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enfadada.

—¡Pero debería! ¡Debería importarles! Son sus hijos, después de todo.

Taichi le dedicó una mirada cansada.

—Lo son. Y estoy seguro de que ambos aman a Takeru y Yamato. Pero es una situación complicada. Y una explosión no es como una bala, Hikari— dijo su hermano con tristeza—. Muchas veces, salen heridas otras personas, personas que no eran tu objetivo para hacer daño.

…

Hikari reflexionó sobre lo que su hermano le había dicho. Contempló durante un largo rato la hoja blanca de papel sobre su escritorio y, finalmente, levantó su pluma. La tinta era de un color rosa oscuro, tirando a rojo. A sus dieciséis años ya había superado su afición por decorar las palabras con corazones o estrellas, pero su caligrafía tenía ciertas curvaturas que la hacían, indudablemente, femenina.

Esta vez, no se detuvo en el saludo, como hacía tan a menudo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas diferentes formas había tenido de empezar su carta, pero esta vez, fue directo al grano:

 _Takeru:_

 _No voy a fingir que entiendo lo que estás pasando justo ahora. No lo hago. No cuento con la experiencia necesaria para ser como otras personas que han vivido lo que tú y por eso tienen las palabras correctas en la punta de la lengua o que, al consolarte, pueda extraer de mi interior las emociones que… Pero ese no es el punto._

 _No puedo entender lo que estás pasando, pero sí puedo decirte que, después de todos estos años de conocernos, puedo ver y entender cómo te sientes._

 _Te quiero, Takeru. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y por eso, el ver que eres infeliz me destroza a mí también. Así que hoy no planeo decirte por qué no debes estar triste, sino que mi intención es mostrarte todos los motivos que tienes para ser feliz. A pesar de las circunstancias, porque ¿no es eso lo que todos hacemos? Cuando la vida nos da mil motivos para llorar, tenemos que mostrarle que tenemos mil una para sonreír ¿no crees? Sonará algo cliché, pero no he dejado de darle vueltas a esa frase y me parece que le pega a tu situación._

 _Así que llámame tonta, pero he decidido empezar una lista. Lo que pasa es que decidí que simplemente ponerla aquí y dártela, no sería tan divertido y creo que, si algo necesitas justo ahora, es diversión ¿qué opinas?_

 _No te obligaré a participar en mis descabellados planes. Puede que no estés de ánimo o que no tengas tiempo. Pero creo que mi labor como tu mejor amiga es hacerme cargo de, al menos, una parte de tus problemas. Esta es mi forma de hacerlo._

 _Así que, si estás listo para seguirme la corriente, te esperaré a las cuatro de la tarde en el parque. Tú sabes en dónde._

 _Hikari_

Ella dobló la hoja en tres partes y la metió en un sobre. Se asomó por la ventana, solo para cerciorarse de que el tiempo era bueno y sonrió al ver el cielo, carente de nubes. Echó un vistazo al reloj y soltó un suspiro al ver que ese día tendría que pasar del desayuno porque se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, pero Takeru valía la pena.

Se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme, con aquel verde que hacía que Mimi se quejara porque hacía que su tez tomara un tono enfermizo y se fue a la escuela.

Tuvo la suerte de que Takeru ya había pasado por su taquilla o aún no había llegado, quien sabe, pero deslizó la carta por la ranura y cruzó los dedos.

Era un martes, así que no tendrían clases juntos. Si quería enterarse de lo que tenía planeado, Takeru tendría que embarcarse en la aventura.

 **.II.**

Estaba llegando tarde, pensaba Takeru mientras corría, ya sin aliento, atravesando el parque.

La culpa la había tenido su profesor de aritmética, que se había enfermado. Le habían avisado que no tendría la clase antes del almuerzo y, en consecuencia, no se había pasado por su taquilla a primera hora de la tarde, como era su costumbre.

Por eso había visto la carta de Hikari hasta hacía unos minutos, cuando había ido a devolver su libro de Gramática.

Mientras corría, le dio una mirada a su digivice: eran las 4:01, oficialmente había llegado tarde. Y últimamente no estaba precisamente de humor para ser positivo y mostrarse esperanzado. Y eso que, se suponía, la esperanza era su rasgo característico ¿no? Tenía miedo de que, cuando llegara, Hikari ya no estuviera ahí, esperándolo.

Apretó el paso. Que no se dijera que no lo había intentado. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y soplaba la brisa. El aire en sus pulmones ardía y Takeru sentía una punzada en el costado, entre las costillas.

Casi se echó al suelo, por la emoción, cuando vio que Hikari aún estaba ahí, de pie frente al lago en donde solían hacer días de campo cuando estaban más pequeños. El viento movía su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba, echándole sobre los ojos los finos mechones oscuros.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido un día de campo. Se preguntó si el primer punto en su lista sería hacer un día de campo.

—Hola— sintió su saludo un poco brusco, pero ella se volteó y sonrió. El tipo de sonrisa cálida que iba con sus ojos cafés, del color del chocolate.

—Viniste— fue todo lo que dijo ella.

—Pudiste enviarme un mensaje o algo— no había sido su intención ser grosero, pero a sus oídos había sonado justo así—. Estuve a punto de no encontrar tu carta— intentó enderezar la situación.

—¿Cuál habría sido la gracia en eso? —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé. ¿No tener que esperar tú sola hasta que anocheciera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Habría sido agradable de todas formas— dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Takeru—. Pero ven. Quiero que disfrutes de la primera cosa en la lista.

Takeru le echó un vistazo. Lo único que Hikari traía consigo era su mochila de la escuela. Sin cestas, ni bolsas. Nada.

—Siéntate— pidió ella.

—¿Siempre andas tan mandona? —Takeru quiso morderse la lengua en cuanto lo dijo, pero Hikari se limitó a sonreírle. Últimamente andaba muy irritable.

Se sentó en el césped, como ella quería y Hikari lo hizo unos segundos después.

—El siguiente paso es recostarse— dijo mientras ejercía presión sobre uno de sus hombros con una de sus manos. Takeru se tumbó sobre su espalda, sintiendo el cosquilleo del césped sobre la piel de su cuello.

Una vez que Hikari estuvo satisfecha, se recostó también.

Permanecieron un minuto entero así, hasta que Takeru se cansó de esperar y se enderezó.

—¿Y ahora qué? —ella ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Curvó sus labios, formando una sonrisa.

—Ahora te recuestas de nuevo, cierras los ojos y esperas hasta que suceda.

Takeru no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Hikari podía ser igual de obstinada que Taichi, así que se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se acostó.

El sol lo deslumbraba, así que aceptó la orden de Hikari y cerró los ojos.

Nada pasó, al menos al principio. Sentía a Hikari a su lado, el césped, ligeramente húmedo porque había llovido la noche anterior, bajo su cuerpo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos— y a veces Hikari era tan perceptiva que lo parecía—, ella le habló:

—Deja de pensar en ello. Cuando te des cuenta, entonces todo tendrá sentido. Te lo prometo. Relájate.

Takeru se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar. No más pensar en sus padres y en cómo últimamente ya ni siquiera parecían interesados en gritarse el uno al otro. Uno creería que eso era una buena señal, pero Takeru estaba seguro de que, una vez que se perdía hasta el interés en pelear, las cosas no podían ir peor.

Se olvidó de que Yamato estaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa y que él mismo la evitaba tanto como podía.

Y una vez que dejó de pensar, pudo, por fin, concentrarse en lo que Hikari quería mostrarle.

Fue consciente, esta vez de verdad, del aroma fragante de la hierba sobre la que estaba recostado. Del sonido del viento entre los árboles. Del latido de su corazón, haciendo eco en sus oídos. Tomó consciencia de lo agradable que era sentir el sol de las últimas horas de la tarde calentándole el rostro.

Y, por primera vez, en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, simplemente sintiendo lo que lo rodeaba, pero cuando despertó, Hikari ya no estaba recostada a su lado. En su lugar, había una hoja de papel, con su letra y su distintiva tinta rosa, colocada bajo una piruleta de color verde para evitar que el viento la levantara:

.

 **RAZÓN #1: RECORDAR ESAS PEQUEÑAS SENSACIONES QUE TE HACEN SONREÍR.**

.

Por segunda vez en el día, Takeru sonrió.

…

 **.III.**

Últimamente se veían menos, pero Takeru sentía a Hikari más cerca que nunca.

Las razones para ser feliz seguían llegando. Siempre en las formas menos esperadas y una parte de él se preguntaba, vagamente, si ella recibía ayuda de alguien más.

A veces, recibía el motivo mediante un mensaje de texto:

.

 **5:21 am. RAZÓN** _ **#14: DISFRUTAR DE LA MARAVILLA DE VER SALIR EL SOL.**_

.

El pitido de su teléfono lo había despertado y, al abrir la cortina de su habitación, Takeru pudo ver como el astro rey empezaba su recorrido, tímido en un principio, hacia arriba. Tiñendo las nubes de rosa y saliendo como un semicírculo de un naranja clarito.

Otras veces, aparecían escritos en su cuaderno, como aquella vez en que le había dado la vuelta a la página, en una clase particularmente aburrida de historia y había encontrado el mensaje en letras rosa:

 **.**

 **RAZÓN #19: APROVECHAR TUS OPORTUNIDADES PARA SOÑAR DESPIERTO. ¡LA IDEA PARA TU PRIMERA GRAN NOVELA PUEDE ESTAR EN LA FORMA DE LAS NUBES!**

.

Y Takeru lo había hecho. Se había dedicado a mirar por la ventana y, al terminar la clase, tenía el esqueleto de una nueva historia. Sobre barcos que navegaban por el cielo y sirenas con ojos castaños.

Una vez, apareció en el interior de la bolsa con su almuerzo:

.

 **RAZÓN #22: TENER EL VALOR DE VIVIR NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS. ¿YA PROBASTE LA GELATINA MISTERIOSA DE HOY?**

.

Takeru decidió, después de probar la gelatina, que el verdadero misterio era que la cafetería escolar tuviera permisos de salud sirviendo algo como eso.

…

A veces, Hikari lo acompañaba en sus viajes para descubrir sus motivos. Como cuando había hecho que tomaran el tren que los llevaba a Shibuya solo para que no le permitiera bajarse cuando llegaron a la estación.

Takeru estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella deslizó el papel entre sus dedos:

 **.**

 **RAZÓN #29: DESCUBRIR EL ENCANTO DEL VIAJE**

 **.**

Debía admitir que viajar a un lugar como Shibuya le producía recuerdos agridulces y que, ya que estaba ahí, le habría gustado caminar por las calles, tan transitadas y perderse en sus recuerdos, pero apoyó el rostro en la ventanilla y se permitió enfocarse únicamente en el viaje. En el sonido que producía el tren al avanzar, en el aroma de las personas y las historias de quienes lo acompañaban, sin saberlo, en su viaje de autodescubrimiento.

.

 **RAZÓN #36: DISFRUTAR DE NUEVO DE LO QUE TE HACÍA FELIZ CUANDO ERAS UN NIÑO.**

 **.**

Takeru no pudo evitar suspirar cuando encontró, sobre el escritorio de su habitación, un juego de video, tan viejo que no se imaginaba cómo se las había arreglado Hikari para conseguirlo. Pero se permitió evadir sus responsabilidades por la tarde y dedicó un buen rato a enfocarse en el poco edificante placer de ir subiendo de nivel en un videojuego.

.

 **RAZÓN #41: ¡APRENDER DE LOS CACHORROS!**

 **.**

Esa última lo había tomado por sorpresa un día en que caminaba, de regreso a casa después de la escuela. Estaba escrito en una cartulina, fuera de una casa, justo debajo de un letrero, este hecho en madera que decía "Perritos en adopción".

Dubitativo, Takeru se acercó.

Una anciana se encontraba sentada en un banco de madera junto a un pequeño corral en que cuatro cachorros mestizos correteaban, rodando unos sobre otros y mordiéndose las orejas.

—¿Hola?

A Takeru le pareció curioso que el saludo viniera en tono de pregunta.

—Buenas tardes— inclinó la cabeza, respetuoso.

La mujer se acomodó las gafas y entornó los ojos, como si quisiera verlo bien.

—Tú debes ser Takeru. La chica dijo que vendrías. Adelante.

Takeru se quedó de pie.

—No seas tímido y métete al corral. Acabamos de cambiar el periódico, así que debería estar limpio.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

La mujer se subió las gafas.

—A ver ¿qué no has leído el cartel?

—No puedo llevarme ninguno— intentó justificarse—. Vivo en un apartamento. Y mis padres se van a divorciar…— no supo que lo había llevado a decir algo como aquello a una desconocida, pero la mujer no pareció enternecerse ni afligirse.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te lleves a ninguno. Tenía el doble esta mañana, créeme, todos conseguirán un hogar. Ahora tú métete al corral— masculló mientras se levantaba, con cierta dificultad, y abría la pequeña puertecilla para él.

Takeru dejó su mochila en el piso y, algo reticente, entró.

Cuando los cachorros lo vieron, Takeru imaginó que así era como se sentía ser atropellado por un tren de felicidad.

No estaba seguro de qué tipos de perros eran, mestizos, sí, pero ¿de qué tipo? Fuera como fuera, no cabía duda de que serían perros grandes y fuertes.

Se echaron sobre él con tanta energía que sus rodillas cedieron y acabó, de alguna forma, sentado en el suelo, con un cachorro sobre su regazo, otro mordiendo los cordones de sus zapatos, uno con las patas apoyadas en su hombro y un cuarto, el más pequeño de todos, esforzándose por olisquear su oreja.

Fue como si, de repente, todas las presiones y la tristeza que lo había estado desbordando en los últimos meses se pincharan y salieran disparados hacia afuera, como el aire en un globo. A punta de lametones, olisqueos y colitas peludas que se movían, Takeru se encontró a sí mismo riéndose. Deseando tener más manos para poder abrazar a todos aquellos seres peludos de una vez y detestando que vivieran en un apartamento en donde no se permitían las mascotas, porque estaba seguro de que tener una de esas bolas de pelos esperando en casa cada tarde haría más llevaderas las cosas.

Descartó ese último pensamiento mientras observaba como los cachorros jugueteaban entre ellos.

"Aprender de los cachorros", decía la razón más reciente de Hikari y lo cierto es que él podía ver la moraleja. La única preocupación de los cachorros era ser felices. No importaba si lo conseguían mordiendo cordones o metiendo las narices en lugares extraños. El meneo rítmico de sus colas lo convencía de que, efectivamente, tenía mucho que aprender de ellos.

…

 **.IV.**

Finalmente, sucedió lo inevitable y llegó el día de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Hikari invitó a Takeru a pasar la noche en su casa, solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera solo y porque a veces, como ahora, se preguntaba si su plan estaba siendo lo suficientemente bueno.

Estudió su rostro en silencio, mientras ambos hacían su tarea de geometría sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Estoy bien— dijo él de pronto, sin levantar la mirada de la hoja en que había dibujado un triángulo isósceles.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mirando fijamente. Supongo que quieres saber si voy a echarme a llorar o algo así de un momento a otro. No lo haré. Y te he mentido, no estoy bien, pero tampoco estoy mal.

—Takeru…

—Y en gran parte, te lo debo a ti.

Hikari sintió su rostro calentarse.

—Yo no…

—No sé qué tan larga será tu lista o cuantas razones más quedan por encontrar. Ya casi llegamos a las cien… —comentó distraído. Justo esa mañana había encontrado la número 96—. Y no quiero que el juego se acabe, pero estoy seguro de que, en algún momento, recibiré la última de tus razones. De mis razones— se corrigió—. Y tal vez entonces no lo sepa. Así que ahora, cada que encuentro una nueva, intento disfrutarla como si fuera la última.

Con naturalidad, Hikari estiró la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Takeru. Él le dio un apretón, agradecido.

—He empezado una novela— le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sorprendió con el cambio de tema.

—¿Sí? —no se le ocurrió nada más elocuente que decir.

—A veces, me encuentro a mí mismo pensando en mis propias razones. ¿Quieres saber de qué va?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Mi libro— completó él.

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes que siempre…

—Es sobre ti.

Hikari sintió su rostro calentarse.

—Y sobre mí. Sobre nosotros en realidad. También sobre tu hermano y el mío; Sora, Mimi… Todos.

—Escribiste ¿sobre nosotros? — la última parte de la oración se convirtió en una pregunta.

Él sujetó su mano con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada, con la mirada perdida en lo que podía verse a través de la ventana, un pedazo de cielo al atardecer y una miríada de edificios.

—Me diste mucho en qué pensar— continuó finalmente—. Así que me dije a mí mismo ¿por qué no escribir sobre algo que me hiciera muy, muy feliz?

Ella lo observó, parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Nosotros?

—Mis amigos. Mi familia. Cada segundo. Con todo y los peligros, y el miedo…— Takeru sonrió—. Lo que más deseo es que podamos seguir construyendo razones. Juntos.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

—Estás cambiado, Takeru— no era una acusación. Tampoco lo dijo con tono de sorpresa. Era simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

Por primera vez, Takeru le pareció mayor. Más maduro, más crecido. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Supongo que es verdad. La pregunta aquí es ¿me ayudarás?

—Dudo mucho que pueda ayudarte a escribir tu libro, Takeru— dijo meneando la cabeza, divertida.

Él agitó la suya.

—¿Me ayudarás a seguir construyendo razones?

De repente, ella lo vio, resplandeciendo detrás de sus ojos azules. Aquel brillo que se había apagado meses atrás, cuando los problemas entre sus padres habían empezado.

La esperanza, el rasgo distintivo de Takeru, había vuelto.

La sonrisa de Hikari fue tan amplia y brillante que Takeru sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero se contuvo. No quería perderse ni un segundo.

Entre sus dedos, la mano de ella se sentía muy cálida. Y a pesar de que su calor no hacía que olvidara que, en ese momento, en algún lugar de la ciudad, una pluma se deslizaba silenciosa sobre una pieza de papel, cerrando un ciclo; sí obraba el milagro de recordarle que otro, maravilloso, estaba por comenzar.

Un nuevo ciclo, con cien nuevas razones para ser feliz.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleañooooos! Otro año en que podemos celebrar tu maravillosa vida tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.**

 **Mi regalo este año ha sido algo diferente a lo que acostumbramos, pero cuando me senté a escribir para ti, esta era la idea que predominaba en mi cabeza, por razones obvias.**

 **No tengo ningún problema en ser Hikari para ti por un tiempo. Recuerda que tu no tienes solo cien razones para ser feliz, sino miles de miles. La primera: LA VIDA TE REGALA UN AÑO MÁS. Más experiencias, buenas y malas, bonitas y feas, pero que se encargarán de irte llevando al lugar maravilloso que Dios, la vida, el destino, o como desees llamarle, tiene para ti.**

 **Te doy una más: HAY MUCHÍSIMAS PERSONAS QUE, COMO YO, TE QUIEREN MUCHÍSIMO A PESAR DE NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO. Eso ya debe significar algo ¿no? Que una persona a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un huso horario diferente; se sienta inmensamente feliz por tenerte en su vida (YO!), pues eso significa que tu existencia en este mundo es un regalo maravilloso.**

 **Disfruta de tu día. Sé una princesa. Sé una reina. ¡Sé feliz!**

 **Con todo mi cariño, E.**


End file.
